


Hangman

by crusadedean



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Reader gets saved from a hanging by some old friends.





	Hangman

**Author's Note:**

> ❝When they come to hang you. Stand straight, brace your neck, be stronger.❞

It had been a couple of months since you’ve last seen your group. You could’ve sworn trouble loved to follow you. After you had finally got away from the first people that took you, your freedom was short lived as you were swooped up again. 

You were at a gas station looking for anything to eat or drink when some men had sneaked up on you. They had beat you down and stripped you of all your weapons. They then beat you to the point that you couldn’t even keep your eyes open.

You woke up in a chair surrounded by the men and several other people. They had their own little town. You were tied with your hands behind the chair and your ankles bound to both of the legs. Once they saw you were awake a man cut you loose and shoved you with a gun motioning for you to get up. 

“Stand on the chair,” He demanded. You knew you wouldn’t be getting out alive. You did as he said and got on the chair. 

At this point, the memories you had made with Addy, 10k, Doc, Warren, heck even Murphy, and the rest of the group were sitting at the top of your mind. You wanted to remember the good of the apocalypse, but that all came to a halt when you felt a noose being thrown over your head. 

“Do you have any friends you’d like to tell us about. Anyone else we can get some weapons or food from. A pretty little thing like you can’t live this long in an apocalypse alone.” The man questioned, but you shook your head. That wasn’t a good enough answer, he kept questioning. You were stubborn, though even though you really didn’t have anyone and could easily lie, you weren’t going to give in. 

The man eventually grew tired. The man followed up with a different question this time, “Any last words, sweetie?” 

“Yeah, my names not sweetie. It’s Y/N.” You replied through gritted teeth.

“Your loss,” he said as he leaned in and whispered something else in your ear that you couldn’t quite make out. 

Another man then went on telling their people of the sacrifice they were about to make to please someone. At this point, you weren’t even surprised by the people you met, hell look at Murphy. They all just stood and watched with gleams in their eyes and smiles on their faces. As the man was about to whisk away the only thing supporting you a gunshot was heard and the next thing you knew the man hit the ground. 

Everyone went insane. Another man came over to you trying to finish the job, but before he could make it to you he was on the ground too. All of the people were running around. There was so much chaos going on that you couldn’t even think straight. Before you could be saved a person fell from all of the people running. The chair was moved from underneath your feet and you felt the noose begin to tighten around your neck, but you weren’t dead yet. 

You sat there struggling, trying to get free. Your vision had been blurry from the tears that came as you feared you were about to die. Although you could barely see you could’ve sworn you saw Warren. The next thing you knew you were on the ground choking for air. 

“C’mon Y/N, we have to go before anyone else tries to do something stupid to you.” You looked over and saw Warren. You were so happy that you could hardly contain yourself. She slugged your arm over her shoulder and you started trudging along as fast as you could with her. 

You were so happy that you were alive and that they had finally found you. You got a warm welcome from everybody, hugs and all. There was a pretty long reunion, but one person was quiet the whole time, 10k. He was the one you missed the most, so when everyone went to bed and he had first watch you decided to stay behind to talk to him. 

“Thanks for saving me today,” You smiled at him.

“How’d you know it was me,” he questioned.

“I don’t know anyone else who shoots like that. Only you, so thanks,” you smirked

“You’re welcome, Y/N” He shortly replied. 

“I missed you.”

“You did?” He looked stunned.

“I sure did, these months without you, and everybody else was hell.” 

“I’m sorry. We tried to save you, but no matter where we looked we couldn’t find you. We even asked Citizen Z for help, but he couldn’t find you either. Where were you?”

“That’s a long story for another time. I was scared I’d never see any of you again.” you sighed.

“Well, you’re here now.” 

“I am,” You smiled at him. You saw his hand laying by his side and took this opportunity to tangle your fingers with his. At first, he flinched away, but then gave in to your touch and smiled. 

“I hope I don’t ever get taken away from you guys ever again.” You said as you leaned into 10k’s side. 

“You won’t, I’ll protect you.” He replied as he let go of your hand and finally wrapped you up in a tight hug. 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

You then tilted your head up to look at his face and slowly planted a small kiss on his lips, which made him smile. 

“You should probably get some sleep.” He whispered.

“And miss out on all the fun with you?” You joked as he chuckled a little.

“I’m serious god knows how much sleep you got while you were alone.”

“I’d rather stay with you,” You said defiantly.

“Fine, but at least try to get some sleep. Just lay down right here next to me.” 

“Okay,” You smiled and laid your head down in his lap as he played with your y/h/l y/h/c hair. You continued to watch him, be alert whenever there was a tiny noise and eventually falling asleep when you couldn’t hold your eyes open anymore.


End file.
